A system, including one or more computing devices, may understand a user's speech, which may include instructions to perform a particular computing task. A microphone included in the computing device may receive the user's speech and may be accessible by multiple users.
Some systems rely on a push-to-talk button to initiate the interpretation of the user's speech. Other systems may only recognize specific instructions regarding the system while other systems may only recognize instructions directed toward a specific application.